Journey
by FreakyFeline
Summary: Alysia and Mina were two ordinary teenage girls, who will find themselves transported to Nosgoth and will meet Lord Rahab. From their one their journey will take twists and turns like they never imagined…


Journey by Freaky Feline and Shark-Kain

Summery: Alysia and Mina were two ordinary teenage girls, who will find themselves transported to Nosgoth and will meet Lord Rahab. From their one their journey will take twists and turns like they never imagined…

Ps: It was quite a long time since I wanted to write this so thanks to my friend Shark-kain we collaborated to do this. We created two characters based on our own and here's the outcome! I hope…sorry I mean we hope you like it XD!!! By the way REVIEWS are most welcomed even opinions and advices

Disclaim: We don't own Legacy of Kain we only use their characters for fun. Only Alysia is mine and Mina is Shark's XD. In addition our characters don't intend to be Mary sues or whatsoever, they're reflection of our own characters.

Chapter1: The rescue 

"For the love of God why won't you die!?" Mina screamed. The girl's green eyes and thin eyebrows wrinkled into a frown as the frustration got the better of her. "This is impossible! He just won't die!" she added sulking "Look here, I'll show you how to kill the Hylden lord Mina it's really not all that hard!" Alysia chuckled who was standing right next to her with her cheery smile on her face.

"I am so pissed off at it I don't even care to continue!" Mina continued as she handed the joystick in Alysia's hands and sat up from the floor. "Okay leave it to me! Oh wait where are you going?" Alysia continued while Mina kicked off the boots hitting off accidentally the coffee table and tossed herself on the sofa wrapping her arms.

Mina did not bother to answer as Alysia turned around and continued playing along after a while she yelled "YES I got him!" as her small figure jumped up in excitement and almost knocked over the coffee table which was right behind her. "Girls please keep the noise down" Alysia's mum popped her head round the living room's door.

"Finally we made it" Mina exclaimed as both of the girls ignored the parent. The taller girl stood up from the sofa and sat on the floor next to her friend again. "You could both sit on the sofa you know sitting too close to the TV can ruin your eyes." Alysia's mum continued but both seemed to be busy on the game

The mother frowned as they ignored her again and left them alone to continue her chores knowing it was useless. They were too keen on watching the aftermath scene like two sisters watching their favorite TV show, it was really a sight, they had been mistaken as siblings on more that one occasion, both have long raven black hair and very fair skinned

The difference was that Alysia was petite while Mina was tall and broader regardless that they had more or less the same age. In addition Mina had green eyes and grimmer like seaweed while Alysia had pure blue eyes and cheery like clear ocean in the sun, even thought they have a very bad temper

The two teenagers watched the final scene as the Hylden sat against the large pole glowing green while the atmosphere was dark and Kain stood in front of him with his arrogant stature

"_I lived long enough to dispose of you"_

The scenery was dark as it was outside and that's what caught Mina's eyes, looking out of the window pane. "How could this be?" She asked to herself "it was still daytime". The hazel-eyed girl stood up and started walking out of the room, when Alysia stopped her. "Where are you going?" she asked "I need to check on something" Mina answered as she turned. "Check what?" Alysia asked, but Mina left without giving any answers

She walked to the backyard followed by her friend, leaving the long last scene unwatched. They found themselves in a place hardly recognizable than that of Alysia's back garden. "We should get back in the house to see if there's something going on" Alysia said, but as they turned the house was gone

The atmosphere was blurry as the place turned wider and trees where everywhere they looked, as they were surrounded by long bulky trunks. The path turned into soft brown soil instead of cream ceramic ones. "What the fuck is going on?" Mina asked "You took the words right out of my mouth" continued Alysia.

The air seemed denser and foggier. To make things more awkward they could here howls and sounds of wild animals. Much to their horror they saw the house and neighborhood turned into a deep forest

"What are we going to do?!" Mina asked "We have to find mum and the others" Alysia replied as she walked ahead, separating the wild bushes and plants from her path, while Mina walked at her heels. "Mum, Max where are you?!" she yelled "I have a bad feeling about this" Mina replied "Yes me too" her friend continued

As soon as Alysia said those words, the two teenagers heard an unfamiliar voice. "Who's there?" They turned around, jumped off their skin and shrieked as they saw four broad men walking towards them. "Aaah two pretty girls walking around here how convenient" one of them said "Are you sure they'll be good on market?" the other replied

The men were wearing torn cloths and had messy hair and missing teeth, their beady eyes suggest maliciousness and their muscled body meant the two teenagers are in trouble. They vipers grabbed the girls from their hands and feet, but quickly Alysia used a technique and twisted his wrist than she punched his him under his chin. She kicked Mina's capturer in the crotch and forced him to let her go

"Wow I never thought that my ju-jitsu skills would become handy someday!" Alysia exclaimed "Good thing Alysia now kick there butts!" Mina statement "Erm...there's a problem..." Alysia replied and at that very moment she was hit by the one of them. "Ouch you bastard!!!" Alysia continued as she did a high kick to his chin

Mina on the other hand tried to help her friend by trying to hit on of them with a small trunk. The man on the other hand grabbed the stem and threw her on the floor and started kicking her. Alysia rescued her by kicking on the inside thigh and hitting a pressure point which knocked him down for a while

"Thanks so what was the little problem you mentioned earlier?" Mina asked as she stood up with the aid of Alysia's hand "I'm still a white belt" Alysia answered honestly "Watch out!!" cried Mina but it was too late the same guy hit earlier had kicked her in the head throwing her several meters away. He walked towards the smaller teenager and grabbed her from the hair "This time you're not going to escape you dirty scum" he said with a threaten voice as he grabbed Alysia's hair

Mina held the branch and stood right behind him thinking twice she pushed it in the man's back of his head. Reality hit her when she saw the crimson liquid as it poured out of the wound and the strong smell of iron filled her nostrils. He let Alysia go while Mina left the grip and in horror. Alysia ran toward Mina and hugged her while she buried her face on her friend's shoulder. "I'm fucking more scared than you!!" Mina answered trembling. At that very moment the group of men that were hunting the teenage girls down appeared in front of them prepared to kidnap them.

When hope seemed lost a group of warriors appeared and killed the vipers. A warrior mounted on a stallion before his shoulders. They didn't know if this rescue was as fruitful as it looked like. The warrior's looks were unlikely human. He had dead palely skin in contrast with black lips and clear long fangs shining in the moonlight. In addition to his inhuman appearance he had three claws instead of five fingers on both hands.

He had long raven hair matched with the pair of leather trousers that he was wearing, and a blue mantle flowed over his right arm with a distinctive symbol attached to it. He had bright golden eyes which seemed to be the reflection of the light in the lamp he was holding. A group of soldiers surrounded him mounted on their own horses

"Lord Rahab, what are we going to do with these two? Kill them or put them to slavery?" one of the soldiers said

At those words the teenagers were even more terrified they looked at each other bewildered

"NOOOO….. NOT AGAIN!!!!!" they yelled together

_-- To be continued --_


End file.
